


Tonight

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death from Old Age, Human/Non-Human Relationship, Non-Human Genitalia, One last fuck before you die, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: He doesn't know, and I won't tell him.
Relationships: Immortal Creature/Mortal Lover
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



He doesn’t know, and I won’t tell him.

‘How would you like me tonight?’ I ask instead. I can take many forms, and I have taken many forms for him during our many years together.

‘Oh, I don’t know. Surprise me,’ he says, smiling up at me.

‘Think your heart can take it?’ I am teasing him, feigning lightness to ease the pain in my heart. I am only partially successful.

‘Ninety-three years young!’ he replies, smile widening.

I don’t care what the world thinks; he is beautiful. In love, anyone can be beautiful – including him. Including the monster that is _me._ I stroke his cheek and lower myself. We kiss, lingering and sweet. Our tongues intertwine, and I try to memorise his flavour.

I hold him close, caressing him along his chest, his back, his hips, his arse. He allows me to part his legs, and I push inside him, warm and slick. I rock us back and forth, allowing the slide of my body against his – in his – to arouse him.

It isn’t as easy as it was when he was young, but it is not impossible, either, and I have sufficient motivation to see this through.

When at last he is hard enough, I take him into me as he has taken me into him. I am penetrated whilst I penetrate, in perfect simultaneity. Each hungry thrust into him also presses him deeper into me, and each aching withdrawal from him also removes him from within me. In and out, in and out, in and out, in perfect symmetry.

He stiffens and shakes with pleasure as I give him exactly what he needs to finish. When he does come, he cries out softly, his gaze fixed upon mine: ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too,’ I say. ‘Always.’ Then I come as well. Time, for a moment, stands still.

He doesn’t know, and I won’t tell him. And no, I won’t tell him now – not even as his face slackens and the light begins to fade from his eyes.


End file.
